60° anniversario di Paperon de' Paperoni
In occasione del 60° anniversario della creazione del personaggio di Paperon de' Paperoni ' (1947-2007), sono stati numerosi gli artisti che hanno deciso di omaggiare l'anziano papero Disney per i sessant'anni di carriera. Memorabili sono stati le dodici tavole realizzate dall'autore statunitense Don Rosa. Danimarca L'autore e disegnatore americano Don Rosa realizzò, nel 2007, per la casa editrice danese Egmont dodici tavole rappresentative di Paperone, che sono uscite con cadenza mensile. Le tavole possiedono un'immagine centrale che raffigura Paperone e attorno scene rappresentative prese da storie esclusivamente di Carl Barks. Segue un elenco completo delle pagine e i commenti originali di Don Rosa che accompagnarono la loro pubblicazione. 'Prime versioni di Paperon de'Paperoni (Gennaio) Prime versioni di Paperone.jpg "Nel primo di questa serie di poster realizzati per commemorare il 60esimo anno di Paperon de'Paperoni ho scelto di esaminare, di quei 60, i primi tre anni e mezzo, in cui Carl Barks stava ancora sviluppando e riprogettando la storia del suo nuovo personaggio, la sua personalità e (come vediamo qui) i suoi abiti e le basette. Qui abbiamo immagini di tutte le più vecchie apparizioni del papero più ricco del mondo" - Don Rosa In senso orario partendo da in alto a sinistra: *L'originale riccone anziano, con gli occhiali con stanghetta troppo grandi e la vestaglia, guarda il cucciolo d'orso, che in realtà non ha mai visto nella sua prima apparizione ne Il Natale di Paperino sul monte Orso (Dicembre 1947). *Non ha più le ghette ma ha acquisito grossi occhiali a pince-nez (senza stanghette), un soprabito e un cappello da cacciatore, equipaggiato di pistola: la tenuta da "gentiluomo di campagna" di Paperone ne Il segreto del vecchio castello (Giugno 1948). *Elegantemente vestito con abito e bombetta, un Paperon de' Paperoni in un qual modo ancora malvagio si prepara a versare polvere pruriginosa sul suo inetto nipote Paperino nella storia L'eredità di Paperino (Maggio 1949). *La prima apparizione del cappello a cilindro; Paperone è un elegante naufrago che si rilassa su una spiaggia tropicale in Paperino e l'isola misteriosa (Giugno 1949). *Occhiali nuovamente con stanghette, ma con un vestito con risvolti di pelliccia, Paperone incontra il Gongoro ne Paperino e il feticcio (Agosto 1949). *Il Paperone meglio vestito di sempre, con indosso un completo con cravatta e un cappotto con risvolti di pelliccia, le basette che vanno diminuendo, valuta il travestimento da Babbo Natale di Paperino in Paperino e la scavatrice (Novembre 1949). *Per ammirare il raro esemplare tenuto nel suo zoo privato, Paperone è tornato ad indossare la giacca con risvolti di pelliccia, ma ancora non porta cintura e gli occhiali hanno sempre le stanghette, in Paperino e il sentiero dell'unicorno (Febbraio 1950). *Gli occhiali a stringi-naso sono tornati e la giacca di Paperone ha dei risvolti di ottimo fustagno invece che ispida pelliccia, ma il colore è nero, mentre le ghette hanno solo un bottone. Scena tratta da Paperino e la clessidra magica (Settembre 1950). *'Scena centrale:' Il "classico" Paperone moderno, così come appare graficamente a partire dal Luglio 1951. D.U.C.K. nascosto: La dedica "D.U.C.K." (Dedicated to Unca Carl from Keno - Dedicato allo Zio Carl da Keno) è fra gli strappi e le sgualciture sul petto della tunica del Gongoro. 'Paperone e la sua Numero Uno' (Febbraio) feb.jpg "Dopo Paperone stesso, quale altro argomento poteva essere il soggetto di queste pagine se non la Numero Uno, la prima moneta da lui guadagnata? Nella scena centrale vi do una "generica" vista di Paperone che spolvera la campana di vetro sotto la quale il famoso decino si trova abitualmente, adagiato sul cuscino di velluto in cima ad un piedistallo di marmo" In senso orario partendo da in alto a sinistra: *È una scena che Carl Barks non ha mai mostrato direttamente, ma in questa pagina è mostrato il giovane Paperone che guadagnò il suo Primo Decino lucidando gli stivali di uno scavatore su una strada di Glasgow. *Amelia, che raccoglie diverse monete dai più ricchi uomini del mondo per usarle come ingredienti per un incantesimo che la renderà ricca, si rende conto che la prima moneta guadagnata, e conservata per tutta la vita, dall'uomo più ricco del mondo deve essere il più potente talismano di tal fatta sulla terra. (Zio Paperone e la fattucchiera) *Immediatamente sopra quella scena c'è una vista ravvicinata del piccolo Decino. L'effige rappresentata sul dorso della moneta è basata solo sulla congettura di Don Rosa che si dovesse trattare del pezzo da 10 cent più comunemente in circolazione ai tempi dell'infanzia di Paperone, ossia un decino raffigurante la Libertà seduta su un trono. *Rimpicciolito da una stramba invenzione, Paperone cerca di recuperare il suo Decino perduto all'interno di un formicaio, quando incontra un autoctono a cui piacciono i magnati. (Il riduttore atomico) *La Numero Uno fa la sua prima, seppur breve, apparizione quando salva i paperi dalla prigionia imposta dai Bassotti, ella è così consunta e sottile, per i continui maneggiamenti, che è sufficientemente affilata da tagliare le corde (Paperone e la Banda Bassotti) *Un'altra scena dalla prima storia in cui compare Amelia (Zio Paperone e la fattucchiera) *Nella prima apparizione di Cuordipietra Famedoro, Paperone si servì dello spago legato attorno alla Numero Uno per vincere una gara in cui fu proclamato l'Uomo più Ricco del mondo. (Paperino e il torneo monetario) *Paperone e la sua moneta venivano minacciati da strane creature senza faccia. (Amelia maga del cangiante) *Un'altra minaccia da una strana creatura, stavolta nientemeno che un Marziano, mentre Paperone recupera il Decino dalla cassaforte del commissario di bordo di una nave affondata. (Paperino reporter degli abissi) D.U.C.K. Nascosto: 'La dedica è nascosta fra i ciottoli sotto al Decino nella scena del formicaio. 'Paperone e strane creature (Marzo) mar.jpg "Nelle storie di Barks, Paperone ha incontrato diversi esseri intelligenti di natura terrestre oppure aliena. Il "popolo insolito" di Bark più famoso è rappresentato, ovviamente, dagli abitanti di Testaquadra che possedevano le uova quadre, ma Paperone non ha mai fatto loro visita nelle avventure di Barks, altrimenti lo avrei scelto come soggetto della scena centrale. Sono stato molto felice di assegnare tale posto ad uno dei miei preferiti, gli Indiani Pikoletos! Qui vediamo Paperone che perora la propria causa di fronte ad uno scettico capo Pikoletos e ad un altrettanto scettico scoiattolino osservatore" In senso orario a partire da in alto a sinistra: *Su un asteroide troviamo due razze aliene viste in Zio Paperone e l'isola nel cielo *Le Arpie greche che rapirono Paperone portandolo in Colchide. (Zio Paperone e il vello d'oro) *Il re venusiano che dette a Paperone un intero pianeta d'oro in cambio di una scatola di terra, e fece l'affare migliore. (Zio Paperone e la luna a ventiquattro carati) *I Micropaperi tentano di attirare l'attenzione di Paperone allo scopo di fare un grosso affare di compravendita di grano. (Zio Paperone e il bilione in fumo) *La Regina delle Sirene invia un gorilla a prendere Paperone, invasore del suo reame. (Zio Paperone nella reggia delle sirene) *I Terrini e i Fermini! (Zio Paperone e i terremotari) *Per equilibrare la Regina delle Sirene nell'angolo a destra, nell'angolo a sinistra vi è presente un altro reale sottomarino, il Re di Atlantide, anche lui intento ad arrestare l'invasore De' Paperoni. (Zio Paperone pesca lo skirillione) *Il capo dei Marziani raccoglitori sottomarini di metallo che erano già stati mostrati nel poster di Febbraio dedicato alla Numero Uno. (Paperino reporter degli abissi) *Da sotto l'asteroide, fa capolino un altro fuggiasco del poster della Numero Uno, un membro della tribù dei senza faccia. (Amelia maga del cangiante) D.U.C.K. nascosto: Sulle frange sui pantaloni di daino del capo. 'La giovinezza di Paperone '(Aprile) Apr.jpg "Penso di essere abbastanza conosciuto grazie alle storie della mia "$aga di Paperon de' Paperoni", e lì ci sarebbero molte scene adatte a questa pagina. Ma questi poster devono essere tributi alle storie di Carl Barks, non alle mie! E questa cosa ha reso arduo il mio lavoro, perché Barks ci ha concesso pochissime immagini di flashback della giovinezza di Paperone. Ma credo di avercele messe tutte. Nonostante tutto, per la scena centrale penso mi si potrà perdonare il fatto di aver usato la mia personale versione di Paperone giovane lustrascarpe. Barks ce lo ha mostrato a quell'età una volta sola, e lo disegnò che portava già occhiali; e basette; ma dal momento che Barks non ha scritto quella storia, cerco di considerare la cosa una buona scusa per non rispettare quella bizzarra rappresentazione" In senso orario partendo da in alto a sinistra: *Paperone scava in cerca di minerali di rame nel Montana, nel 1882, in un flashback nella prima storia nel primo numero di un albo interamente dedicato a Zio Paperone. (Zio Paperone e la disfida dei dollari) *Un fatto menzionato da Paperone nel rammentarsi dei lavori da lui svolti. (Zio Paperone e il fiume d'oro) *Proviene dai suoi giorni trascorsi precedentemente "nelle guerre del bestiame della vecchia frontiera", citati nella stessa storia. (Zio Paperone e la disfida dei dollari) *Quarta immagine tratta da Zio Paperone e la miniera fantasma di Pizen Bluff *Paperone sul Missisipi, che costituisce l'unica storia di Paperone scritta da Barks e ambientata interamente nella sua giovinezza. *Paperone mostra orgoglioso il ritrovamento che lo ha finalmente reso ricco, la Pepita Uovo d'Anatra, che cattura l'attenzione di Doretta Doremì. (Zio Paperone e la Stella del Polo) *Paperone ricorda itempi in cui recuperava tesori sommersi nel Mar delle Antille. (Zio Paperone e la disfida dei dollari) *Paperone percorre le malfamate strade di Dawson durante la corsa all'oro nello Yukon. (Zio Paperone e la disfida dei dollari) D.U.C.K. nascosto: Sulla parete del tunnel vicino alla spalla del ragazzo lustrascarpe al centro. 'Il Deposito di Paperone '(Maggio) may.jpg "La verità è che Carl Barks non si è mai sforzato di scegliere una unica versione del Deposito. Ogni volta, era pronto a cambiarne leggermente l'aspetto, secondo la necessità o il capriccio. Ma sembrò decidersi per un aspetto generale verso il 1956. Qui vi mostro, attorno ad una vista centrale di Paperone che si gode il suo denaro nel suo tipico modo, tutte le più vecchie versioni del Deposito del denaro de' Paperoni, rinomato in tutto il mondo!" Da destra a sinistra, in ordine di lettura: *La prima volta in cui si suggerì che Paperone avesse tutto il suo denaro in contanti e lo tenesse in un deposito, in realtà un deposito di grano in una fattoria, fu in questa storia senza titolo (Paperino e la pioggia d'oro) *La prima apparizione di un gigantesco Deposito di denaro De' Paperoni megalitico, posizionato su una collina del centro di Paperopoli (Paperino e la ghiacciata dei dollari) *Nella prima storia dedicata a Zio Paperone sul primo numero della testata Uncle $crooge, il deposito si spostò dalla collina ad una strada del centro, così che la trama potesse prevedere che i Bassotti costruissero nel lotto adiacente un edificio. (Zio Paperone e la disfida dei dollari) *Questo non è mai stato pensato per essere un deposito permanente, bensì solo una delle numerose idee "una tantum" per i furti della Banda Bassotti, ma Paperone cambiò tutto il suo contante in banconote e lo stivò dentro a questo deposito rotondo nel 1953. (Paperone e la Banda Bassotti) *Ecco il design più logico per il Deposito, usato da Barks solo una volta nel 1955. Mostra una idea molto efficiente, con gli uffici De' Paperoni attaccati al vero e proprio deposito di denaro di 3 ettari cubici. Ma il successivo deposito cubico ha più fascino! (Zio Paperone e il ratto del ratto) *Aspetto quasi definitivo del Deposito, nel 1956 (Zio Paperone e i terremotari) D.U.C.K. nascosto: cercate fra le pietre del muro vicino alla mano sinistra di Paperone (alla vostra destra). 'Paperone e la Banda Bassotti '(Giugno) jun.jpg "La terribile, terribile Banda Bassotti! I più grandi, seppur i più inetti, criminali della storia del fumetto! Sembra che fossero gli unici cattivi ricorrenti che piacessero a Carl Barks -- Amelia l'ha usata solo per pochi anni prima di abbandonarla negli ultimi 3 anni della sua carriera, ed ha usato Cuordipietra Famedoro solo tre volte in tutto. Ma la Banda Bassotti attaccava costantemente il Deposito già dalla primissima storia di Zio Paperone nel primissimo numero della rivsta "Uncle $crooge"! Qui avete delle scene da alcuni, di certo non tutti, dei più celebri attacchi da parte della Banda Bassotti" In senso orario a partire da in alto a sinistra: *Nelle loro due prime apparizioni, i Bassotti non indossavano le uniformi da prigione apparse in seguito. Sembravano essere una "banda di strada", una "confraternita di mascalzoni", forse neppure imparentati fra di loro. Avevano il nome del loro club sulle magliette e portavano semplici cappellini da baseball. (Paperino e la banda dei Segugi) *I Bassotti cercano (con scarso successo) di imitare la dimostrazione di Paperone su come tuffarsi nel denaro, nella prima storia uscita su Uncle $crooge. (Zio Paperone e la disfida dei dollari) *Per far da contraltare alla prima apparizione della Banda Bassotti con cappellini da baseball sulla destra in simil guisa nella loro seconda apparizione, risalente ad un mese dopo, mentre scalpellano via il denaro di Paperone da un blocco di ghiaccio. (Paperino e la ghiacciata dei dollari) *I Bassotti si palesano ai nostri eroi che li avevano scambiati per fantasmi dei Conquistadores spagnoli (Paperino e il tesoro delle sette città) *I Bassotti imitano un altro antico fantasma con una sagoma a forma di pirata e la lampada di un faro. (Paperino e il Pirata Spazzola) *I Bassotti diventano astronauti dentro ad una sgargiante nave spaziale allo scopo di battere Paperone nella conquista di un pianetino d'oro. (Zio Paperone e la luna a ventiquattro carati) *Una volta Paperone seppellì il suo denaro sottoterra, ma i Bassotti ottennero un pozzo che sgorgava denaro con la loro attrezzatura per l'estrazione del petrolio. (Zio Paperone e il pozzo dei dollari) *Paperone occulta il suo denaro negli alberi ma i Bassotti inventano una gigantesca macchina taglia-e-trita-alberi. (Zio Paperone e la macchina scassatutto *I Bassotti si sono impadroniti di una macchina a raggi pietrificanti trasportabile (Paperino e l'isola del cavolo) *Il Deposito si rimpicciolisce dopo essere stato colpito da un raggio miniaturizzante (Il riduttore atomico) *Due Bassotti travestiti, il primo da marinaio robot e il secondo da capitano della nave, progettano di dirottare l'intera ricchezza di Paperone, nascosta in lattine nella stiva di una nave da carico (Zio Paperone nell'isola dei Menehunes) D.U.C.K. nascosto: Nel disegno a griglia sull'estremità posteriore della macchina scassatutto (alla destra della trivella petrolifera). 'I più grandi tesori di Paperone '(Luglio) jul.jpg "Ragazzi! Disegnare questa mi è piaciuto! Le storie di Carl Barks che preferisco sono quelle delle grandi cacce al tesoro! Ero così ispirato che ho creato una simmetria interessante per il design di questa tavola. Almeno credo. Ma potreste accusarmi anche di "imbrogliare" un po' per aver incluso alcuni oggetti che sono più "trofei" che tesori di valore. Altro imbroglio nella scena centrale che unisce due avventure ambientate in ambienti freddi. Paperone indossa la Corona di Gengis Khan mentre assaggia il gusto del Bombastium congelato. Oh, okay, ho imbrogliato di nuovo disegnando la pinguina amica di Paperone più piccola rispetto alla sua taglia reale, ma non volevo che fosse lei a dominare la scena" In senso orario a partire da in alto a sinistra: *Il "fantasma del Duca Quaquarone de' Paperoni" minaccia una delle prime versoni di Paperon De' Paperoni nella sua seconda apparizione sui fumetti e nella sua prima storia di caccia al tesoro (Il segreto del vecchio castello) *L'unico quarto di dollaro al mondo del 1916, una moneta che Paperone ha reso così rara che lui stesso era la sola persona abbastanza ricca da poterla comprare da se stesso (Zio Paperone pesca lo skirillione) *Paperone circumnaviga il suo planetoide di oro solido (Zio Paperone e la luna a 24 carati) *Paperone nuota nel deposito di tesori di una delle Sette città di Cibola mentre l'idolo di Smeraldo che aziona la trappola lo guarda in maniera sinistra. (Zio Paperone e le sette città di Cibola) *Urna greca di grande valore per i Terrini ed i Fermini. (Zio Paperone e i terremotari) *Pietra che trasforma qualsiasi metallo in oro solido.(Zio Paperone e la favolosa pietra filosofale) *Uno dei tesori ritrovato sul fondo di una fossa sacrificale dell'America Centrale. (Zio Paperone e la corona dei Maya) *La pepita uovo d'Anatra (Zio Paperone e la Stella del Polo) *I Paperi scoprono scavi molto famosi (Zio Paperone e le miniere di re Salomone) *Il Rubino Striato (Paperon De' Paperoni snob di società) *Paperone alla ricerca delle Perle del Kuku Maru protette da un idolo indù. (Zio Paperone e i salmoni da trasporto) *Paperone trasforma metallo in oro, questa volta con il Martello di Vulcano. (Zio Paperone e il Valhalla cosmico) *Mentre fugge dal Dragone Dormiente con il Vello d'Oro di Giasone. (Zio Paperone e il vello d'oro) D.U.C.K. nascosto: 'Nel copricapo dell'Idolo di smeraldo. 'Paperone e vari mostri! (Agosto) aug.jpg "Man mano che vado avanti con questi poster celebrativi mi diverto sempre di più! Questa volta vi presento i migliori mostri giganti o esseri soprannaturali (e un po' fantasiosi) che Paperon de' Paperoni ha dovuto affrontare nelle storie del suo creatore, Carl Barks. E sapevo quale personaggio doveva essere in posizione centrale: il Gongoro. Sì, lo so che in quella storia Paperone non aveva veramente incontrato il Gongoro faccia a faccia, ma Paperone era la persona alla quale il Gongoro stava tentando di consegnare la trappola rappresentata della bambola voodoo. E in quella storia, una delle prime di Paperone, Barks non lo aveva nemmeno disegnato così come lo sto rappresentando io qui. Quindi, posso essermi preso alcune "licenze artistiche", ma ne è valsa la pena visto che ho potuto rendere il mio Gongoro il mostro centrale della pagina!" In senso orario a partire da in alto a sinistra: *La ragazza selvaggia che viveva con i dinghi in Australia. (Paperino e la regina dei dinghi) *Il fattorino d'albergo "fantasma" che però si è scoperto essere un falso. (Zio Paperone a caccia di fantasmi) *Un altro falso "fantasma", in teoria lo spirito del Duca Quaquarone de' Paperoni che protegge il suo scrigno di gioielli nella prima caccia al tesoro di Paperon de' Paperoni. (Paperino e il segreto del vecchio Castello) *Altro falso mostro proveniente dal Castello de' Paperoni: è un membro travestito dell'antico clan rivale dei de' Paperoni, gli scozzesi Whiskervilles. (Il clan di Paperon de' Paperoni) *Il Dragone Dormiente che proteggeva il Vello d'Oro di Giasone nella Colchide. (Paperino e il vello d'oro) * Il leggendario Roc che Paperone ha incontrato in un'avventura che sembra essere stata solo un sogno. (Zio Paperone e la caverna di Alì Babà) *La medusa gigante che attaccò il sottomarino di Paperone mentre trasportava il Rubino Striato. (Zio Paperone snob di società) *Uno degli enormi robot comandati dalla Banda Bassotti per saccheggiare il Deposito di Paperone (Zio Paperone e la meraviglia scientifica) *L' Abominevole Uomo delle Nevi dell'Himalaya (Zio Paperone e la corona perduta di Gengis Khan) D.U.C.K. nascosto: Nel mento del Dragone Dormiente. 'I luoghi sperduti di Paperone' (Settembre) sep.jpg|link=Immagine "Questa tavola è un tributo a tutte le meravigliose terre perdute e luoghi speciali che Carl Barks ha creato per le avventure di Paperon de' Paperoni! Queste tavole si fanno più divertenti man mano che si va avanti, e questa forse era la più divertente di tutte... ma ci è voluto moltissimo lavoro! Il più grande regno perduto che credo che Paperone abbia mai visitato è sicuramente la magnifica valle di pace ed armonia, latte e miele, Trulla; in posizione centrale rappresento la valle nella persona del leader Trulliano intento a mostrare a Paperone le meraviglie della sua terra felice" In senso orario a partire da in alto a sinistra: *Una delle proprietà più importanti di Paperone: il Castello de' Paperoni nella brughiera Scozzese. (Paperino e il segreto del vecchio Castello) *In alto al centro il castello di Valhalla che Paperone ha incontrato su un asteroide errante. (Zio Paperone e il Valhalla cosmico) *La remota città di Colchide, immersa nelle nebbie, dove le Arpie custodiscono il Vello d'Oro di Giasone. (Paperino e il vello d'oro) *La città perduta di Tangkor Wat, localizzata nella giungla Indocinese. (Zio Paperone e la città dai tetti d'oro) *Città perduta che nasconde le miniere d'oro degli antichi Inca. (Zio Paperone e l'oro di Pizarro) *Rovine sotterranee del palazzo sull'Isola di Creta, dove Paperone alla fine del Labirinto, trovò la stanza segreta del trono di re Minosse. (Zio Paperone e la favolosa pietra filosofale) *Cinque delle Sette Città di Cibola. (Zio Paperone e le sette città di Cibola) *Reggimenti di Terrini e Fermini marcianti attraverso Terry Fermy. (Zio Paperone e i terremotari) *La città perduta di Atlantide circondata dalle balene guardiane. (Zio Paperone pesca lo skirillione) *La splendida valle di Trulla (con le sue pareti montagnose drasticamente ridotte per rappresentarle nel piccolo spazio a disposizione). (Zio Paperone e la dollarallergia) D.U.C.K. nascosto: Nella valle degli Inca, sul più vicino dei due muretti dove si trova la lama a molla. 'Paperone e Cuordipietra Famedoro' (Ottobre) oct.jpg "Per me, Curdipietra è il più grande avversario di Paperone, dato che è, come da tradizione di tutti i grandi romanzi, il "gemello malvagio" del nostro eroe! Ma nonostante Cuordipietra sia diventato, dopo 60 anni, un avversario famoso nelle avventure di Paperone, il suo creatore Carl Barks l'ha usato solo tre volte! La prima volta nel 1956, la volta successiva più di 3 anni dopo, l'ultima dopo ben sette anni. Cuordipietra ha raggiunto la sua fama reale nelle tante storie di Paperone create dalla Egmont in e per l'Europa, ma dato che questa è una serie di tavole dedicate a Barks, questo mi ha lasciato il difficile compito di usare, qui, scene provenienti solamente da queste tre storie! Bene, ok, proviamoci. Comincio, nella scena centrale, con un classico e "generico" confronto tra i due magnati più ricchi del mondo" In senso orario a partire da in alto a sinistra: *Lotta fra Paperone e Cuordipietra (Zio Paperone e il torneo monetario) *Il Deposito di Cuordipietra nella Valle del Limpopo, Sudafrica. *Ancora lotta fra Paperone e Cuordipietra. (Zio Paperone e il campionato di quattrini *Curdipietra lancia razzi contro il jet di Paperone (Zio Paperone - Tutto per la concessione) *Paperone (o meglio il suo cappello) colpito da un denso intruglio miniaturizzante di uno stregone lanciato da Cuordipietra. *La fine della grande gara dei gomitoli di spago per decretare l' uomo più ricco del mondo. *Solo imprecazioni. *La grande gara dei dollari d'argento per decretare il Campione universale di quattrini. *Un' altra lotta fra i 2 contendenti. *Il jet di Paperone colpito dai razzi di Cuordipietra, raffigurato sul lato opposto della tavola. *Cuordipietra lancia l'intruglio miniaturizzante a Paperone con il suo enorme cannone. *L'inizio della grande gara dei gomitoli di spago per decretare il papero più ricco del mondo. D.U.C.K. nascosto: Tra i fili del gomitolo di spago grande di Paperone, vicino al suo piede. 'Paperone e Amelia' (Novembre) nov.jpg|link=Immagine "Mentre i Bassotti vogliono la maggior parte del denaro di Paperone (tutto!), questa femme fatale ne vuole la parte più piccola... solo una semplice moneta da dieci centesimi. Ma questo decino è IL decino, la prima moneta guadagnata da Paperone. Secondo Carl Barks, creatore di Amelia (e di Paperone), la sua intenzione è quella di usare questa moneta per forgiare un amuleto magico che le dia il Tocco di Mida... '''non' perché il Decino ha di suo magici influssi di fortuna, ma per l'opposta ragione secondo cui è carico del potere che gli ha trasmesso lo stesso Paperone, maneggiandolo sin dalla sua infanzia. (Un altro aspetto considerato originariamente da Barks per Amelia su cui vorrei insistere è che Amelia non è la strega dotata di poteri magici spesso raffigurata nelle storie europee è una persona normale che ha studiato le mistiche arti magiche). Barks ha usato Amelia solo per pochi anni, dal tardo 1961 al 1964, poi sembra che sia tornato indietro ad usare i Bassotti come i soli nemici ricorrenti di Paperone. Ho scelto alcune pose classiche di Amelia da alcune specifiche storie, ma la maggior parte di esse possono essere apparse in qualsiasi storia di Amelia creata negli scorsi 46 anni. E sono organizzate intorno ad una scena centrale "generica" con Amelia che entra in possesso di nuovo della Numero 1 anche se, lo sappiamo, è solo temporaneo!"'' In senso orario a partire da in alto a sinistra: *Amelia che usa le sue bombe fumogene. (Zio Paperone e il giorno di San Valentino) *Il Laboratorio di magia di Amelia alle pendici del Vesuvio in Italia. (Amelia maga del cangiante) *Amelia manda alcune saette contro un Bassotto in una loro rara alleanza. (Zio Paperone e l'arcipelago dei piumati) *Una delle volte in cui Amelia è quasi riuscita a fondere la Numero 1 per creare il suo amuleto. (Zio Paperone novello Ulisse) *Un tipico travestimento magico. (Zio Paperone e l'inespugnabile deposito) *Amelia usa una raffinata tecnica di pesca per afferrare il Decino al lato opposto del disegno. (Paperino e il corvo parlante) *La fattucchiera utilizza un incantesimo per dirigere un meteorite infuocato dalle profondità dello spazio contro il Deposito. *Amelia in posa. *La fattucchiera utilizza un altro incantesimo, stavolta per richiamare una cometa dal cielo. *Il corvo di Amelia, Gennarino, gode al vedere l'apparentemente sconfitto Paperone. *La lenza di Amelia dall'altro lato della pagina sta per afferrare la vecchia Numero 1. *Una generica scena di creazione di pozioni. D.U.C.K. nascosto: Tra le fiamme sulla testa della cometa. 'SessantUNO Natali con Zio Paperone' (Dicembre) dec.jpg "Dopo le prime 11 tavole, il mio problema era pensare a un "finale col botto" per questa serie commemorativa del 60simo anniversario della prima apparizione del Paperon de' Paperoni di Carl Barks. La mia prima idea, essendo un grande appassionato di film, era una grande SCENA D'AZIONE! Un argomento che non avevo ancora affrontato era evidenziare tutte le grandi vignette d'azione di Barks. In effetti, continuo a credere che la migliore vignetta mai apparsa su un albo a fumetti è la mezza pagina della rottura della Diga dei Dollari in Zio Paperone e la disfida dei dollari. Avevo pensato di fare la 12esima tavola grande il doppio, in modo da occupare due pagine, ma mi sono presto reso conto che o gli editori stavano già pubblicando le mie tavole su due pagine oppure avevano limiti dovuti al loro formato e non potevano utilizzare un'immagine di taglia doppia. Quindi mi serviva una nuova idea... In uno scambio di e-mail con Sigvald Grøsfjeld, un fan dei Paperi, lui menzionò alcune famose storie di Barks che non avevo ancora incluso nelle prime 11 illustrazioni, e notai che in quella lista c'erano numerose storie natalizie. Questo mi fece pensare... la 12esima tavola sarebbe apparsa a Natale, l'esatto 60simo anniversario della prima apparizione di Paperone! La prima apparizione di Paperone fu in una storia natalizia in un albo natalizio! In effetti, il nome di Barks per questo suo nuovo personaggio (nell'originale americano) era "Scrooge" come il personaggio del "Canto di Natale" di Charles Dickens... se Paperon de' Paperoni fosse apparso per la prima volta in una storia in un altro periodo dell'anno, Barks l'avrebbe probabilmente chiamato "John Rockerduck" o con un nome rappresentativo di un personaggio "facoltoso". Ma Barks diede al suo personaggio un nome natalizio... l'"Ebenezer Scrooge" di Dickens non era particolarmente ricco, era solo avaro e bisbetico. Quindi la mia soluzione fu di rendere il "finale col botto" evidenziando Paperon de' Paperoni come personaggio natalizio creato per una storia natalizia. E questa è adesso la sua sessantUNesima apparizione a Natale!" Da in alto a sinistra in senso orario: *Negli angoli in alto a sinistra e a destra ecco Paperone offrire a Paperino il travestimento da orso utilizzato in quella prima storia Natale su Monte Orso. *Paperone alla testa della sua parata dei "Dodici giorni di Natale". (Zio Paperone spendaccione per ipnosi) *Sotto la fine della parata, in senso orario partendo da destra, c'è un cavallo malamente travestito da renna, che traina la slitta presa a noleggio che si vede nel lato opposto della pagina. *Paperino cerca di imbrogliare Zio Paperone scroccandogli un lauto pranzo di Natale travestendosi come un altro uomo d'affari milionario. (Paperino e il cenone di Natale) *Scena messa insieme dal LITTLE GOLDEN BOOK #D84 pubblicato nel 1960. Barks realizzò i disegni per illustrare la storia per bambini sui nipoti di Paperone travestiti come i Fantasmi del Passato, Presente e Futuro, che renderanno possibile per il loro zio il vivere l'avventura del suo omonimo Dickensiano. *Scena tratta da Paperino e la sfida natalizia. *Scena tratta da Zio Paperone e il ventino fatale. *I Paperi trascorrono un bianco Natale su un'isola tropicale alla ricerca di perle nere. (Paperino e il Natale vulcanico) *Scena di un'altra caccia al tesoro natalizia una ricerca sottomarina di un bastimento affondato. (Paperino e il Natale sottomarino) *Alla fine, a completare la scena iniziata sull'altro lato con il cavallo ecco Paperone obbligare Paperino a vestirsi come uno scalcagnato Babbo Natale per imbrogliare Qui, Quo e Qua. (Paperino e la scavatrice). D.U.C.K. nascosto: Tra i pennacchi dei tamburini in alto a sinistra. Quello di Don Rosa non è l'unico omaggio danese al compleanno di Paperone: infatti da ottobre a dicembre è stata pubblicata la saga in sei puntate La Grande Caccia alla Numero Uno, sceneggiata da Per Hedman e disegnata da Wanda Gattino e Carlos Mota, in cui il miliardario con nipotame al seguito visita diversi Paesi d'Europa (Germania, Olanda, Polonia, Danimarca, Svezia, Norvegia, Finlandia ed infine Italia) con Amelia alle calcagna. Italia In Italia per il sessantesimo del personaggio di Paperon de' Paperoni, la redazione, sotto la spinta della direttrice Valentina De Poli, ha deciso di realizzare un omaggio lungo diversi mesi. Da Topolino 2694 dell'11 luglio 2006 al numero 2710 del 31 ottobre è stata pubblicata, con intervalli irregolari, la lunga saga in dieci episodi intitolata Tutti i milioni di Paperone, sceneggiata da Fausto Vitaliano e disegnata da vari autori. Inoltre, durante l'autunno il settimanale ha ospitato diversi allegati a tema, fra cui un salvadanaio a forma di Deposito completo di statuetta del miliardario ed il calendario 2008 a forma di doppia moneta contenente diverse massime paperoniane ed altro. Su Topolino 2715 dell'11 dicembre 2007 è stata pubblicata la storia Zio Paperone e il vortice del tempo, scritta da Carlo Panara, che in maniera molto fedele alla Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni, dipingeva la gioventù di Paperone. Sul numero successivo è stata ristampata la storia in cui debuttò Paperone: Il Natale di Paperino sul monte Orso, realizzata da Barks nel 1947. Infine sul numero 2717 è stata pubblicata la storia Zio Paperone in:.. un altro Natale sul Monte Orso di Tito Faraci e Giorgio Cavazzano, che approfondisce gli eventi raccontati nella storia di Barks. Categoria:Dossier